


La Guitarra

by ledara



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: a little piece for my heart's content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledara/pseuds/ledara
Summary: the rescue of Chicharrón's prized guitar





	La Guitarra

When the guitar of the faded man fell from Miguel's grip, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like the fact that he'd been in the middle of the ballad, or that he'd been performing in front of a huge audience and made an embarrassment of himself, or the fact he might drown. 

Those were all a bit more important at the moment. 

But after Miguel had been rescued, he was swept away, to see more wonderful things than this old guitar borrowed from a dead man. 

However, at some later point, Miguel must have realized that Chicharrón's generosity had not been paid in kind. That the faded man's prized possession was now sleeping at the bottom of an estranged murderer's pool. 

So he devised a plan to rescue it, as one does. 

One Día de los Muertos arrived, two years after Miguel's fantastic adventure in the land of the dead. And so he found himself, away from the festivities, instead sitting in front of the defaced memorial house of his once-adored hero. 

He caught the members of his late family right as exited the gates. He knew they were there, because when they reached the land of the living, Miguel was pounced on by a ecstatic Dante. 

After a loving reunion with his spirit guide, Miguel made a request. 

"Please, mi familia, I know this is an odd favor to ask, but can someone rescue Chicharrón's guitar from where it sits at the bottom of Cruz's pool? A beautiful guitar like that really doesn't deserve to be in the home of that disgusting man."

With a bit of confused whining from Dante, and an understanding look from Pepita, the two pets walked into the memorial, disappearing in a cloud of orange petals. 

And in just a few minutes, in Miguel's lap, lay the soaked, yet intact, decorated wooden guitar that had once belonged to Chicharrón. 

The guitar hung in Miguel's room, and sometimes, he would play 'Everyone Knows Juanita' quietly, in the night. 

A remembrance of the kind, gone man who had loved the guitar and the song dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you catch any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes please tell me, i'll fix them. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
